


Catch the Pieces

by KiwiBaer



Category: Kennedy City, Original Work
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Graceland is not having a great time, I'm really sorry Micki, I'm stressed and wanted to write about ocs, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M, Muscle man - Freeform, Superhero universe, This is really self indulgent, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBaer/pseuds/KiwiBaer
Summary: Ever since coming to Kennedy City, Graceland has been scolded by the man he came to kill, forced to give up killing and kept from avenging his parent's murder. It was the usual superhero story. Graceland was getting sick of it and found an ear that would listen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is no pleasant way I can think of combining Graceland and Micki. Gracki? Mickland? Blah.  
> However, Graceland and Arrion? Garrland? Eh? eh?

Graceland sat on Eric's back porch as he had taken to doing recently, ideally to get away from the man himself and any other people he attracted. The porch was open to a characterless alley, cement creeping in at every corner. The most exciting thing in sight was the brightly colored trashcan and even that melded into the grey fog around it. Luckily, Graceland wasn't here for sight seeing and instead slouched with his back to the fern can, leaning up against the pale post of the porch. His phone was illuminated in front of him and he tapped his thumb against it aimlessly, merely keeping the screen glowing. He rolled his thumb and swiped to his contact list, it was a practiced motion by now. He could see the name and his heart was already speeding up in anticipation.

It was dumb and unprofessional, but Graceland  _missed_ him. 

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. He kept running back to his phone at every moment, behaving like a desperate schoolkid,  unable to handle any moment of separation. Yet, it wasn't too far off in terms of age and he had left his entire family behind. Arrion was just the fastest, truest connection to family he had.

There was also things he needed to talk about. Eric and his friends were useless for this purpose, their idealistic hearts making heavy conversations absolutely sickening. Besides, they were so far out of context, they couldn't understand it the way  _he_ did. The Avia in general did, his family. It was nearly laughable, how a group of assassins could be so much more pleasant to Graceland than the do-gooders he was currently stuck with. But that was how it had always been, ever since the leader of Avia, Kestrel, took him off the street and brought him into the flock.

With his eyes still shut, he tapped the screen and then brought the phone to his ear. Graceland waited for the first words, knowing that the time difference would lengthen response time. While he was left in anticipation, he tipped his head back and peered up at the sliver of night sky. The moon was absent from sight and the stars were permanently missing in this city, murdered by light pollution.

"'allo...?"

Sleepy. Graceland was smiling despite himself. Knocked his head back against the post as punishment.

"Hatchling, hello." He tried to keep his tone light, knowing that his companion could pick up on any difference in his attitude. He wasn't too subtle and the other boy was sharp. However, sleep deprivation was on his side for once and perhaps the other was too tired to notice.

There was a soft yawn on the other end, if an attempt was made to stifle it, it had been a weak one. "Graceland. Past midnight, I'm not Hatchling."

That drew a snort from Graceland. "That's a damn lie. Pretty sure it's one of Kestrel's rules that an assassin works a graveyard shift, if _purely_ for irony."

 He could hear the weak chuckle from the speaker and let that soothe him a bit more. It was a comfortable reminder of home, bringing back memories of the Nest. Arrion and himself, hiding away under a blanket, the fabric transforming their bodies into a topographic map. They were too young for the world they were in and used the commonality to get themselves through it, together. Arrion's hushed voice, thick with sleep but still amused by Graceland's impudence and sarcasm. Graceland was getting alarmingly sentimental, this far from the city of Match.

"Could be." Arrion got serious quickly, an attribute Graceland usually appreciated. A lot of the members of Avia had a tendency to waffle, but short sentences and sharp words were his specialty. "What's wrong?"

Graceland bit his lip and released a slow breath, wondered briefly if Arrion heard it. "I found him. The person who killed my parents."

"Yeah?" Arrion sounded exhausted. What a trooper. "Thought it was a mix up."

The man he was talking about was Eric. The original force that had brought Graceland to Kennedy City had been a tip that the person who killed the late Mr. and Mrs. Graceland was there and they went by the name 'Shifter'. As it turned out, that was the resident superhero presiding over this part of the city and had grounded the assassin. Now, Graceland was under their careful eye to make sure he didn't murder anyone, yet still asked to help them fight crime. He suffered through it, knowing that they could help him investigate and in the end it payed off.

"It was. Now it isn't." Graceland sighed from so deep in his chest, he coughed slightly. "They won't let me kill him."

An image flashed into Graceland's mind. A man in a hood, the person who had offered up the information about his parents. He had been standing right there, so cold and uncaring as he sneered at their names. Even now, Graceland clenched his jaw and steamed. If he was back in his old habits, that would be the first person to fall by his hands,  _then_ Carmichael Crane. 

"So?"

Graceland hated that one word, twisted his lips into a tight frown. So. It had lots of questions behind it. So what? Why listen to them, why care? So, what are you planning on doing instead? What course of action do you think is best?

"I-I... I don't know." To any of it. He couldn't discern an answer for any of the prompts. "I think I'll find a way. Eric has too much on his plate to babysit me forever."

Another chuckle, despite the subject matter. Graceland always found a way to amuse the other assassin. "You're clever." Then, as an afterthought, "be safe."

That comment surprised Grace and he found a smile splitting across his lips. It was one that brightened the whole alleyway, with true warmth and sincerity. That was the first time he had smiled like that since coming to Kennedy, he was sure of it.

"Safe isn't in the job description."

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 5am. This was super pointless and probably poorly written.  
> *Shrugs out*


End file.
